


PwP Drabbles

by JynX245



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post SBURB, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynX245/pseuds/JynX245
Summary: In which fucking happens between lads and possibly lasses.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/John Egbert, OC/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot is somewhat inaccurate as some of these (like the first) are tied to my larger, still in progress story, but they're superfluous to the actual thing so I count them as me letting off steam. I'm not the most experienced at writing smut and it's late.

“You would be far more easy to please if you settled down,” Hal states, wrapping tender arms around John’s waist. John bites his lip, dark hair mussed and tangled, obscuring his vision as the android drifts a teasing, feather-light touch down his waist.

  
“Is this- is it really- alright though? Like between you being, a robot and all and D-Dave-” John stutters out questions, and Hal answers patiently,  
“Yes, my nature has no bearing on intimacy, John. I’ve specifically rebuilt myself to be able to experience such things- curiosity is a powerful driving force, after all. Dave will surely be amiable after a while- as he and Dirk still have a tendency to view me as mechanical, it really will seem no different than masturbating in his eyes.”

John, though he knows it’s not true, can’t help a delicate sound that prevents him from responding properly, Hal's gentle, simulated breath cool against the raven-haired man’s neck. A soft curse makes its way out of John’s mouth, and Hal laughs softly, his finger tracing circles down the human’s side, resting on John’s hip just above the waist of his pants,  
“You are sensitive, for a human. As expected.” John huffs, scrambling for a response, but loses what little he had as Hal's fingers heat up, trailing down the outline of his hip, under the fabric. Hal pulls John onto his lap, curiously inspecting him,

  
“Do I have permission to continue? You are aroused, but I’d rather avoid psychologically damaging a member of Dirk’s friend group- the last time I did that he was rather…testy.” John nods, wriggling in Hal’s gentle grasp, and the android slips his thumbs over the waistband of John’s pants, pulling them down with an intrigued expression. Infuriatingly, he leaves John’s boxers, and he groans, his glasses fogging up with his breath as he scoots backwards on the bed, pinning Hal to the headboard with his smaller frame.

  
“Asshole- you really enjoy teasing me don’t you? Get yourself out here, let me fuck you up and we’ll see who comes out on top.” John’s growl seems to surprise Hal, as their positions are shifted, John straddling Hal’s chest with a frustrated look.  
“You aren’t gonna be another Dave, Hal. He might be able to top me any day, and I love it, but a change of pace is necessary and you’re it. I know your bits and pieces, because I watched you build them. Wires. Now.” 

  
Hal obliges the human’s demand, and slowly allows his plating to retract, exposing the “nerves” of his torso. His shirt was already abandoned, seeing as he didn’t want to overheat. John lightly strokes the wires, and Hal shudders, a protest tearing itself from his lips,  
“H- Hey! Those are really delicate, I’d prefer you not manhandle them as though they are as durable as your human gentalia.” John snorts, yanking the android’s pants down,  
“Your wires are more durable because they’re replaceable. Now tell me, Auto-Responder,” Hal's neck prickles at the sound of his designation- on one hand it humiliates him to be reminded of his inferior origins, but John makes it sound incredibly sexual- and he swallows unnecessarily. “What do you want to do to me?” For a moment, Hal's superior mask slips and confusion shows through, but it’s quickly banished as John twists a wire between his fingers and Hal cries out, his body tensing.

  
“Fuck- alright, cease your assault!”   
“Is it assault if you opened your plating to me with full knowledge of what came next? No, I think not. You can easily overpower me at any second, Hal,” John leans in, breathing in the other’s ear, or what passes as such, “you’re pretending because you enjoy it. You like to let yourself be tormented like this, don’t you? And then you turn the tables and relish the power of dominating. I’ve got you all figured out, AR.”  
Hal rolls his eyes, and leans forward, forcing John onto his back as he traces his hand down the man’s thigh. 

  
“You’re correct,” he states in a husky tone, red eyes amused, “but you’re missing something.” His fingers slip tauntingly up John’s boxers, still stroking his thigh. “I wasn’t intending on allowing you to top me. That is an honor reserved for myself.” John shudders and gasps out,  
“Bastard- you’re playing with me!!” Hal shrugs indifferently, and uses his other hand to pull down the fabric, exposing John’s erect cock.  
“Yes, I am. You knew I would play with you when you allowed me to seduce you. Stay still.” Hal slides down, inspecting John’s shaft with an indifferent, analytical gaze, “…6.87 inches. Larger than I would have expected for someone of your stature, but significantly smaller than Jake.” John shivers, and retorts,  
“Jake is nearly two feet taller than me- of course he’s longer than me.” Hal shrugs again, and blew lightly on the tip of John’s dick, watching with pleasure as the other jolts. He then slides his lips over the head, still watching closely as the other reacts to the sensation. He has no need for saliva, but modifications to the material of his mouth made receiving head from him quite intense.

  
“Wh-what even is your mouth made of?” John starts as the android pulls up slightly,  
“Varies by section. Primarily? It is silicon based with various alterations made for the sake of such acts.” Without warning, he slides the entirety of John’s shaft into his throat, humming to create a vibration. John’s fingers scrape over his metallic body uselessly, as he pants and struggles for more stimulation. Hal pulls back again, leaving the other to curse in frustration.

  
“…you want more, don’t you?” The android’s eyes take on a different, more vulnerable light to them, but John doesn’t notice. He nods, and rolls over,  
“…are ya self-lubricating too?” He inquires, and Hal nods, “That’s good. Now, be a good boy this time and don’t leave me hanging or it’s your ass on the line.”  
John had Hal's attention at “good boy”, and everything past that was met with an enthusiastic nod as the android exposes his sexual modifications. He had given himself moderate length, knowing from research most humans didn’t enjoy extremes of either large or small dicks, and certain…other modifications made it quite easy to please most people.  
He lines himself up, asking,   
“You’re ready?” John nods,  
“Go on,” he encourages, and Hal allows his length to gradually slide into the other. John adjusted himself, moaning softly, and praises him, having noticed the reaction,  
“Good, go on! You’re doing great.” As he had expected, Hal was putty under the praise, and quickly began to move, eager to please.

  
John rocks his hips backwards, blissfully focusing on the feeling of the other’s cock inside him, before his body freezes, taken by surprise by vibration resounding through his ass. Hal asks tentatively,  
“Good?” John responds, through soft curses of pleasure,  
“Yes- very good, good boy, keep going Hal, that feels am- amazing-” Beaming, Hal continues to thrust, embracing John gently as his own body heats up in response to the stimulation of the wires within his dick, pleasure tingling throughout him. John, baffled by the tenderness of Hal’s touch but not able to focus long enough to question him, wraps his arms around him in return, the warmth of his body overwhelming John’s senses. He almost bit Hal, only holding back when he recalls how hard the metallic carapace of Hal’s neck is- instead he babbles out some pleasure-hazed praises for him to accept, and is rewarded as the thrusts increase in intensity and speed, causing him to arch his back, feeling Hal’s hand in his hair as the android whispers to him softly, soft praises and affectionate words that seem oddly human for him, before he kisses John gently. John reciprocates passionately, his hands clenching against Hal’s back, and when he pulls back for a brief gasp of air, he whines softly,

  
“Hal I’m g-gonna cum- don’t stop please! I’m so close—” Hal nods, wordlessly continuing until the other releases on his chest. He doesn’t seem to care, the white liquid dripping harmlessly off the plates of his chest. After a second, John, panting, says softly,  
“Your turn. You can cum, can’t you?” Hal hesitates, before stating reluctantly,   
“Yes, but it’s a highly experimental process-”  
“Well then? Turn around, it’s your turn. I would suck you off, but y’know, ass to mouth isn’t really my style. So I’ll fuck you my way, as a reward.”  
Hal again hesitates before he let go of John and moves to expose himself,  
“…please avoid releasing inside. It is a pain to clean up.” John chuckles, and says mischievously,   
“Did I ever say I’d be using my dick?” Alarm briefly crosses Hal's expression, before John slides his fingers into the android’s upper connection port. The result is instantaneous- Hal jerks, his eyes flickering as he let out an involuntary cry of pleasure.

  
He vaguely feels John hit the switch to retract his plating, and suddenly there’s fingers on his wires again, and a finger sliding into the android’s rear, teasing the coated wires. Hal prides himself on having exceptional focus and multitasking capabilities, but much to his surprise, his head is going blank with the overwhelming sensation. He can feel it fade and increase as John moves his hands, and becomes aware of the other praising him.  
“Such cute moans Hal, who knew you were capable of that? Your eyes are going blank too, it would be absolutely adorable if I crashed your system with only a bit of fingering. What a good boy you are, so sensitive and easy to tease…you’re making me feel pretty powerful, I might get a taste for this.” Hal is surprised- he didn’t realize he was making noise, but now that John has said it, he can hear the keening, high pitched begging and moaning coming from his mouth. The human chuckles, and whispers,  
“Now, how about you show me what it looks like when an android cums?” Hal buckles under his touch, feeling it get rougher as the program begins to take effect.

  
It was designed to mimic the human orgasm, at least on a chemical, neurological level, but Hal usually found it to be too much-   
John switches the plates back on so he wouldn’t hurt himself, watching as Hal practically convulsed with pleasure, and then went still, his circuitry dimly flickering as he heaves unnecessary breathes, finding himself mimicking a human reaction to this circumstance in his moment of vulnerability.  
Smirking, John leans in to kiss him gently, whispering,  
“You’re adorable Hal. Thanks for the fun~”  
And that statement fills Hal with contentment, his eyes brightening. That’s why he does this, he reminds himself, why he bothered to modify himself sexually. Because humans are affectionate during sex and he craves that affection on a level he couldn’t describe.  
But he finds it as John snuggles against his body, humming happily as he wipes them both clean.


	2. Relearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy/smutty/getting over angst drabble I whipped up today  
> Mal and Caspian are objectively splinters of Hal given their own bodies, personality, and free will. They've evolved into somewhat independent characters.

His eyes are dark, calm acceptance radiating from his gaze.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

Caspian’s eyes are downcast, and he swallows softly, shaking his head and replying quietly,

“It’s- no, it’s not that I don’t believe _you_ in specific, just that…can we really love, Mal? Can we love as humans? We were born as robots, after all.” He pulls away, the other’s hand falling from where it had been placed on his shoulder. Mal makes no effort to pull the other back as he flees, stumbling out into the grass and down the hill, hiding himself in a childish fort in the woods.

What could really tell him that he or any of the others had even the faintest concept of love? Would he ever truly know what it meant to love someone after…

_After?_

He raises bleary, tear-filled eyes from his knees, clutching himself closer with a confused hum.

After what, precisely? He can’t remember for sure- there’s this vague, infuriatingly distant memory that dances around his mind, teasing him, _taunting_ him with its unreachable nature.

He doesn’t know what to think. He doesn’t want to think, either.

He eventually stands back up as dusk settles around him, and meanders back up to the house, the grass brushing dew-damp fronds against his bare thighs and the bottoms of his shorts. The summer air is hot and humid, his hair falling into his face as he combs fingers through it repetitively, calming himself down from the breakdown.

Mal isn’t there when he first opens the door, but he quickly feels a reassuring, strong pair of arms around his waist, and a cheek nuzzling him softly.  
The warmth of his arms against his midriff reminds him too, like all the other sensations, that he’s human.

He’s human now, even if he hasn’t always been such. Mal murmurs softly,

“Cas, it’s okay. You’re going to be alright, no matter if you can remember or tell if you can feel love.” Caspian starts slightly, having forgotten for the briefest moment that Mal was still privy to his inner maelstrom of a mind. The words are reassuring, and despite his panic earlier, he leans into the other’s touch, watching Mal’s dark hair splay over his pale, freckled skin as the taller man rests his chin against the crook of Caspian’s neck.

“Is it, though?” He murmurs petulantly, pursing his lips in a pout. Mal rolls his eyes.

“You’re not getting anything out of dragging on your breakdown, this isn’t being bratty, but I will rail you,” he replies nonchalantly, and Caspian let out a sharp squeak as he feels lips on his neck, feels hands slip from his chest to his hips, and pause, waiting for consent.

Consent given in a both mental and verbal, hushed,

“ _Please.”_ Caspian buries his emotions in the way he buries himself against his housemate’s touch, softly sighing.

It hadn’t always been like this between him and Mal, and he knows it changed because of ‘love’. Previously, he had been roughly handled, used mostly for one-sided pleasure- and he liked it. He enjoyed knowing he made others feel good with his body, even if he didn’t get much from it.

But it changed, slowly, subtly. He began asking questions, being more careful, gentle…

“You’re thinking too hard,” Mal murmurs scoldingly, “Stop that. What do I need to do? What will take your mind off of that?”

Until he cared. Caspian shrinks at the question, and turns to face him, wrapping his arms around him and lovingly burying his face against Mal’s chest. Mal sighs, and runs a hand through his lover’s brown hair gently.

“I dunno,” Caspian murmurs into the fabric, listening to his steady heartbeat. Grounding, real. He’s real, a real human, and they have real emotions, even Mal. Even Darcy and his impaired empathy. Even Ghostie, and his detached nature. Everyone. They were _real._

Mal scowls, and tips Caspian’s chin up, kissing him to break that train of thought. First softly, sweetly, then insistently, hungrily. Eventually Caspian’s mind goes as blank as Mal had wanted, filled only with sensations and warmth.

Then trickling in come the other’s thoughts.

_You’re so pretty baby. You’re so cute and eager and I love you. You bit me, stupid, but it’s alright. You’re so needy sometimes. Hey, you’re clawing me and I haven’t even taken off your pants._

Caspian laughs through their kiss, and Mal chuckles softly.

“I’m glad this brings you amusement, you silly creature.” His tone is warm, and sweet, like chocolate. “Are you going to tear up my shoulders again, love?”

 _Love._ Caspian stares up into Mal’s soft dark brown eyes, his own amber ones wide and dazed from being kissed almost senseless. _Love? Love? Love love love love love love love-_

Mal sighs at how hopeless Caspian is, and then whispers to him, nipping his lip gently,

“I don’t mind if you do, you know? I just want you to be happy.”

A warm breeze reminds them of the open door, and Caspian tugs on his hair, and then takes Mal’s hand, leading him out into the warm June evening, looking up at the sky as it fades to darkness, pointing to the stars.

“Yeah baby, the stars,” Mal says with playful tiredness in his tone, “What about them tonight?”

Caspian shakes his head, not coming up with words or thoughts in his current state, too submerged in Mal’s mind to bring himself out far enough to be himself. He raises their hands to the sky, and traces out a heart shape amidst the bright points in the darkness. Mal’s cheeks flush faintly, just a hint of pink, and he murmurs,

“Oh, a heart. You saying something with that?” Caspian huffs, tiptoeing up to place a kiss squarely on Mal’s lips as he grounds himself with the wetness on his legs, the slight itchy tickle of the grass teasing his skin, the heady aroma of the flowering trees on their property and next door.

“I love you, stupid,” he mutters, draping his arms over Mal’s shoulders and lacing his fingers behind his back. Mal returns the gesture by wrapping his arms around Caspian’s waist gently- _So small, Cas is so delicate physically-_ Caspian rolls his eyes slightly. “We’re not _that_ different physically,” he pouts, and Mal proves his point by grunting and hefting Caspian off the ground, twirling with an evil cackle as the brunet shrieks, not expecting the movement. Mal tosses Caspian over his shoulder and begins to make his way back inside.

“Come on, ‘M gonna rock your world and blot out all your stupid overthinking with my good ol’ lovin’,” Mal drawls, blowing his hair out of his face casually. Caspian flushes, feeling as the other teasingly gropes him- every second moment he loses touch with himself, drawn into Mal’s thoughts as he deliberately fills their mindscape with affectionate digs and soft thoughts and fantasies and _so much of him, so many Mal thoughts._ Despite feeling almost drowned in his presence, Caspian feels…at ease. So at ease.

Mal is safe, and he’s gentle as he slings Caspian onto their shared bed, the other giggling as he bounces on the mattress and watches the dark-haired man strip off his top, hurling the garment away into some corner of their dark room, and the unspoken request for Caspian to take off his too filters through their link.

Caspian obliges, tugging off the crop top, and Mal runs rough, calloused fingers over Caspian’s delicate skin, murmuring,

“You really don’t tan, huh? We’ve spent two years now, outside every summer all the time, and you only get these cute freckles.” Caspian sighs, nodding.

“Looks like you got all the tanning power between us,” he jokes, and Mal tugs off his shorts, and then does the same with his own pants, climbing onto the bed and leaning over Caspian, kissing his jaw gently as he murmurs,

“You like it better like this anyway, don’t you? Plus I look nice tanned.” He does, dark eyes set into bronzed skin like some kind of warrior, his hair unbleached by the sun no matter how long he spends under its scorching rays. Caspian blows some of his own chocolate brown hair out of his eyes, knowing it’s got a few bleached streaks from the sun.

 _God Mal is so handsome._ The thought slides between them, prompting a grin as Mal begins grinding gently against the other, prompting Caspian to whine softly, bucking his hips in easy, clear invitation.

“Come on,” he implores, blinking up at him. “You know what to do~” Mal chuckles, and hooks his finger under the waistband of Caspian’s boxers.

“Sure I know what to do, and maybe what you want me to do,” his voice is so soft, Caspian notices as his boxers are taken off, “But I want you to tell me exactly what you want from me tonight. Come on, use your pretty little words.”

Caspian flushes deeply at that, knowing what he’s being told to do. This time, Mal’s grinding is skin on skin, tugging another groan from him.

“Hold me,” he requests in a shy tone, still reluctant to ask for things like this, despite the nature of their relationship from the start, “Gently. Kiss me, until I can’t think again, just keep doing it. Love me.”

The innuendo of the statement is confirmed by Caspian’s thoughts, but Mal raises a brow.

“I do that a lot,” he replies softly, wrapping his arms around Caspian, “How do you _specifically_ want me to love you?” Caspian whines again, and grinds up against Mal, the other gasping and then softly chuckling at his eagerness.

“Make love to me,” the clarification is firm, “Sweetly. Like, like a stupid romance book. Tell me how much you love me.”

The last bit comes out before he can stop himself, and he tries to glance away, closes his eyes, tries to hide his face under his arm. Mal only hums softly, brushing away his poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. Caspian is sure he’s crossed some line- some unspoken, unthought line-

“Thought you’d never ask for that,” Mal says in a teasing tone, and Caspian’s eyes fly open as he feels the other shifting, reaching for the nightstand as he grabs the lube, slicking up in preparation. “You think you need any prep?”

Caspian shakes his head, relieved that the other isn’t making fun of him or something for his awkward, thoughtlessly blurted out request.

“I’m good to go,” he confirms, and bites his lip as he feels Mal press in, sliding in slowly and carefully, wrapping his arms back around Caspian as he wipes off excess on the pillow.

“Now, where do I start?” He murmurs it with a groan as he sheaths himself fully, Caspian sliding his legs around Mal’s as he sets a slow, sweet rhythm, being oh-so-careful with Caspian as though he’d break under too much force. “Your laugh. Your little pouting expressions. The way you say my name when you’re frustrated. The way you look at me, batting your eyes teasingly. Your shaky voice when I make you feel good. How you call yourself a slut faster than I can even think it, because you know I like it when you do that. You’re so sweet and delicate and yet you’re stupid stubborn and a sassy little bitch, and I love it all. I love everything you do, everything about you and even when we fight, I just want to kiss it better because ever since I could feel it, I’ve loved you. That’s how I know we can love, because you _taught_ me how to.” His voice becomes almost rough with emotion near the end, and Caspian presses his hands against his back, splaying his fingers out as he squeezes his eyes shut, gasping softly as Mal continues to slowly thrust in, spreading him gently. “Does it matter if you don’t know how you taught me how? No. Because listen…” He invites Caspian closer, deeper into their link, smothering him in warmth as he leans in, showering him in quick and passionate kisses alike, dizzying him.

_‘You showed me so many things. Even back when love wasn’t something I understood, you were understanding and let me satisfy my needs, even when I hurt you. You understood, and even though you could’ve stopped things before they started, you showed me intimacy, and through intimacy, you showed me how it was to care, and then how to love. The way you worried over me when things we didn’t yet understand happened, the way you cared for me. You let me grow to mirror your caring, and eventually I felt. I felt things you didn’t get yet.’_

Caspian can hear his voice, but it mixes fluidly with their thoughts, and he feels the growing knot of tension in his groin as he arches up, desperately searching for something to grind against. Mal laughs against Caspian’s neck, the soft exhale tickling his skin as the brunet squirms, his cheeks stained red with embarrassed, flustered, pleased enjoyment of Mal’s words, his gentle confessions. Not so long ago, he knows, Mal would deny him, press in fingers until he left cruel bruises that Caspian enjoyed seeing, enjoyed feeling them blossom on his easily marked skin. But now, he holds nothing back, telling him everything in his heart, causing that strange flutter in their chests, the feeling Mal had come to realize was love, despite all of Caspian’s doubts.

“You’re close?” The murmured question draws out a whimpered,

“Yes!”

Mal’s grip tightens, and he whispers to him sweetly,

“Go on, say it then…” Caspian gasps, knowing what he wants but feeling overwhelmed by a sudden increase in Mal’s pace. “That’s not too much for you, is it? My lovely little slut~”

_How can he say something so dirty so sweetly and lovingly?_

“I-I- _oh god -_ I, fuck-” Mal laughs at his stuttering, kissing his neck gently and starting to nip and suck one spot, forming a mark easily. He knows how much Caspian likes that, _fuck._ “I lo- love- I love you!!” He finally gets it out, and Mal winces at the scratches the brunet tears into his back as he gets rougher, giving Caspian the pleasure he’s begging for wordlessly with his body.

Not that it’s the first or even the second time Mal has walked away from having sex with scratches all down his back. If Caspian doesn’t start scratching at him like some kind of feral cat, he reflects with amusement, he’s not going hard enough.

The other’s mouth curves into a pout at that thought, only for a second before a jolt of pleasure takes his mind off it and he comes undone, splattering both his and Mal’s stomachs with his release.

Despite knowing Caspian will be sensitive for a little, Mal continues to his own climax, _thoroughly_ enjoying the squirming and whines from his partner as he’s dragged through the uncomfortable oversensitive state- _not that Caspian asks him to stop._ He’s pretty sure it’s a kink of his, actually, but Caspian would probably deny it.

The brunet wiggles a bit, inhaling sharply as he feels warmth fill him, and he clings to his lover tightly, even as Mal lowers his body to the bed and rolls them onto their sides, pulling out slowly.

“You’re a cumdump again,” he murmurs playfully, “Gonna leak on the sheets and make a mess, huh?” Caspian tugs on his hair gently, teasing in response breathlessly,

“Who’s the one asking me to tell him I love him while fucking me?”

“Making love to you,” Mal snipes, “as you requested!~” Caspian scoffs, but tucks his head against Mal’s chest, feeling secure in his embrace. He can feel the other comb gentle fingers through his hair as he snuggles closer, warm and slightly tired despite the lack of exertion.

 _Emotions do that._ He’s not sure who reminds him of that, himself or Mal, but he settles for it being his own thoughts and murmurs gently,

“…I do though. Like, if I can love, I love _you.”_ And though he can’t see it, he can feel Mal’s shy grin, overflowing with bundled up happiness.

“…love you too, Cas.”


End file.
